Dulces sueños
by MrRayney
Summary: UA humano. Lapis solo quería dormir un poco, pero al parecer Peridot simplemente no podía mantener su boca cerrada.


**_Sleep and Superiority_**

 ** _Escrito por TeamChaosPrez_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Años han pasado desde que estuve en este fandom, tan solo hice unas cuantas traducciones y una serie de drabble que no he continuado por falta de ideas. Pero realmente quería traducir algo de estas dos por lo que espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia.

 ** _Los personajes y la historia no son de mi propiedad, yo tan solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Dulces sueños_**

Todo lo que Lapis quería era dormir un poco, pero estaba comenzando a creer que el mundo la odiaba y no conseguiría lo que más anhelaba en estos momentos. Incluso con la almohada sobre la cabeza aun podía escuchar a su novia gritándole a la Xbox.

Ella tiende a ser bastante indulgente cuando se trataba de regañar a Peridot acerca de seguir despierta a las dos de la mañana gritándole a sus videojuegos, pero había sido un día bastante agitado para Lapis. Ella tuvo que cuidar de Steven, después tuvo que darse prisa para poder inscribirse para algunas clases especiales en otoño esperando que todavía tuvieran cupo y casi había sido atropellada por un conductor borracho de camino al departamento que ambas compartían. Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, Lapis lo único que quería hacer era ir a la cama y descansar un poco.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA HIJO DE PUTA!

Lo cual sería más fácil si Peridot se callara, amaba a su novia pero había veces que pensaba que realmente la volvería loca y terminaría mandándola a un manicomio…lo cual en estos momentos no sonaba tan malo.

—Peri son las dos de la mañana— se quejó Lapis asomando sus ojos oscuros debajo de la almohada para mirar a su novia— Ve a dormir.

—Solo cinco minutos más, Lazuli. Casi término con esto— respondió ella solo para maldecir nuevamente en voz alta cuando su personaje fue derrotado. Lapis tan solo volvió a ocultar su rostro bajo la almohada y suspiro.

Parecía que Peridot mantendría su palabra pues la habitación se había vuelto tranquila y silenciosa, ocasionalmente escuchaba un gruñido. Con el tiempo tan solo escuchaba el sonido de los botones siendo pulsados y finalmente Lapis pudo cerrar los ojos mientras dejaba que su mente vagara tranquilamente quedándose dormida.

Solo para que segundos antes volviera a escuchar los fuertes gritos de su novia.

La surfista se levantó rápidamente y le arranco el control de las manos, Peridot estaba en shock mientras sus ojos se habrían como platos. Lazuli observo con atención la pantalla del televisor, entrecerrando los ojos un poco para ajustar su visión y presiono los botones como toda una profesional. En realidad fue bastante fácil, para ella la mayoría de los videojuegos no le daban ningún problema y en menos diez minutos llego al nivel del jefe del mundo.

— ¿Era esto lo que te estaba ocasionando tantos problemas?— le pregunto a Peridot quien seguía conmocionada y asintió silenciosamente. Lapis suspiro con cansancio y continúo jugando.

El jefe no era un gran reto no tardando mucho tiempo en descubrir su patrón. Realmente se preguntó si esto no era alguna clase de broma, si su novia había tenido problemas para vencerlo esperaba que hubiera alguna clase de reto pero solo termino decepcionándose.

Cinco minutos más tarde la pantalla tan solo mostraba las estadísticas y una gran S dando a entender que lo hizo perfectamente, acababa de vencer al jefe. Lapis tan solo le entrego el control a Peridot, mirándola fijamente con una mirada llena de cansancio.

—Ahora a dormir— ordeno ella sintiéndose dos veces más cansada.

Peridot se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada observando el dispositivo en sus manos.

—Pero yo he estado tratando de vencer a este jefe toda la semana… no puedo simplemente comenzar el próximo nive…

Ella fue interrumpida cuando Lapis presiono sus labios contra los suyos, en esos momentos su rostro podría ser confundido con un tomate bien maduro. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo suficiente para reaccionar antes de que el beso había terminado, con la nerd tocando sus labios con la punta de los dedos, preguntándose qué demonios acababa de suceder.

—Por favor, duérmete— murmuro la más alta de las dos con una ligera sonrisa.

Peridot simplemente asintió y lentamente comenzó a acostarse mirando a su novia con los ojos bien abiertos. Por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cansada.

Lapis abrió los ojos un momento, jalando a su amada más cerca de ella para poder acurrucarse más cómodamente. Peridot gimió un poco pero se relajó casi inmediatamente al sentir los brazos de su novia abrazándola tiernamente y frotando su rostro contra el de ella.

Las dos se quedaron dormidas casi al mismo tiempo.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
